The invention relates to the field of protective devices and in particular to a netting and supporting features that are used to support a netting over a window opening. Many times small children have been found to have fallen out of open windows. Oftentimes, such windows are in large high rise buildings and of course the consequences of falling out of a window in such a building can be fatal. It is believed that many children may be saved by placing a protective netting over the window to allow air and light to pass through while preventing children from falling out.
Such a protective netting should have some means to allow the netting to be removed in the event of fire or other emergency that mandates that the occupants leave the house or building through the window. By using readily detachable clips that are in turn secured to the wall of the building, a secure means may be had for attaching the upper part of the netting to the building and still allowing this part to be removed by an adult in case of emergency. It is not believed that small children will be able to reach up to this area where the upper straps are secured and also that they will not understand how to undo the clips. Thus, the upper portions will not be readily detachable by a child.